Rah
by Satine30
Summary: Jack travaille...


Titre : Rah…

Auteur : satine

Genre : humour (ouais enfin voilà quoi lol)

Résumé : Jack doit faire un travail.

Note de l'auteur : Ben cette histoire m'est venue hier soir quand j'étais couché, alors voilà je l'ai tapée, maintenant j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bon après cette fic faut que je me remettre à mon chap3, sinon je vais me faire fouetter par deux Minois ! Aïaïaïe mdrr bon allez hop on se dépêche. Pff il fait pas beau aujourd'hui, mais fait chaud ! Ben quoi ? Bien sur que je sais que tu t'en tapes, mais comme tu vas lire directe la fic, je peux raconter ce que je veux ici non ? lol ok j'arrête !

Disclamer : ben je ne touche rien et rien n'est à moi, mais si un Deluise se glisse à chevron 2, je lui demanderais si je peux avoir quelques perso. Lol oui j'aime bien rêver et alors ? Lol Bon ok, ok j'ai compris je me tais, bonne lecture.

Rah ça faisait trois heures qu'il était penché là-dessus ! Et rien n'avançait. Il avait déjà écrit plusieurs feuilles, mais il n'avait pas fini. Se souvenir de tout était vraiment dur. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait marquer, mais rien. Blanc…Vide total… Il ne savait pas quoi mettre. Si au moins, elle était là, elle aurait pu l'aider, mais non il était tout seul, à essayer de finir cette feuille à peine entamée.

Rah il lui restait à peine une heure pour finir. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné l'ordre de finir ça en quatre heures ? Rah s'il attrapait le petit scarabée, il en ferait de la pâtée pour réplicateur. Non mais c'est vrai, de quoi s'était-il mêlé ? Est-ce qu'il était allé voir le général, pour qu'il ordonne à Jackson de finir une traduction en un temps record ! Non mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, il allait lui en faire baver lorsque tout ceci serait terminé. Cela signifiait dans moins de trois quarts d'heure.

Rah bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre, sans quoi jamais il n'arriverait à finir ce travail, qu'il détestait tant. S'il n'avait jamais fait de grandes études, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, non ? Alors pourquoi lui infliger cette torture ?

Pff, que pouvait-il raconter ? Bon ok, il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il pouvait néanmoins essayer de faire quelque chose de bien. Tiens, s'il écrivait des situations qu'il avait vécues dans une ou deux missions, en changeant bien entendu quelques détails, pour qu'on ne lui reproche rien. Ouais cela semblait une bonne idée.

Rah et voilà, il avait reprit quelques idée d'anciens rapports, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à terminer, bien au contraire. Et cette heure qui continuait à défiler. Carter aurait dû lui inventer une machine à ralentir le temps, cela l'aurait bien aidé. De plus il aurait pu en profiter pour faire durer….Non il fallait qu'il se concentre, car si son cerveau se mettait à dériver sur l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes, il pouvait mettre sa main à couper que jamais il ne pourrait finir son travail écrit.

Bon aller, il prit une grand inspiration, et se replongea dans ses explications. Pff pourquoi on ne laissait pas ça qu'aux scientifique, non mais c'est vrai, il était militaire pas une tête ! D'ailleurs c'est le Général lui-même qui lui avait dit, alors pourquoi lui avoir infligé tout ça ? Bon à ce moment précis, peu importait, tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était qu'il termine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Posez tous vos stylo ! Déclara une voix. Une fois vos copies rendues vous pourrez sortir.

Un professeur de son âge ramassa la copie du colonel, qui s'empressa de sortir de la salle, sous le regard amusé de plusieurs élèves.

Alors mon colonel l'épreuve de philo s'est bien passé ? S'enquit Sam, avec un large sourire.

Où est Daniel ? Demanda le militaire visiblement énervé.

Pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune femme, visiblement amusée par l'humeur de son supérieur.

Rah, il va me le payer d'avoir demandé au général à ce que je passe mon bac !

Il a simplement dit qu'il partait se cacher jusqu'à ce que la semaine soit terminée. Explique posément le jaffa.

Tiens donc ! Fit semblant de s'étonner Jack.

En effet, il m'a dit, de ne pas vous dire qu'il se cachait dans le bureau du docteur Fraiser. Précisa Teal'c. Je ne vous ai donc rien dit.

Je sens que je vais le découvrir par hasard, lors d'une visite surprise à l'infirmerie. Carter vous m'accompagnez ?

Avec joie mon colonel. Répondit celle-ci en riant, imaginant déjà son meilleur ami courir, avec à ces trousse un O'Neill vraiment furieux.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux militaires et le jaffa prirent le chemin de leur voiture, Jack pensant déjà à sa prochaine épreuve.

Rah il fallait vraiment qu'il se change les idées, et quoi de mieux que de courir après un Petit Scarabée apeuré ?

**Fin**


End file.
